Punishing Sara Sidle
by Tigeroo
Summary: Sequel to 'Physics of Love'. When Catherine said punishment, this was not what Sara was expecting. FF


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, or any of the characters.

---------------------------------------------

I did it. This is a sequel to 'Physics of Love', which was encouraged by all your kind reviews. Suprisingly it turned out quite a bit different from what I originally had in mind after finishing Physics, so all of you (including myself) who were expecting smutty goodness, well, you need to wait for another chapter, which is already planned. So if you folks could let me know if you want me to continue, that would be great.

During the last few days English still didn't become my first language, so please accept my apologies for all mistakes

-----------------------------------------------

**Swedish punishments**

"You are kidding me, right?" Sara looked incredulously at her girlfriend, trying to find the smile in Catherine's eyes that told her the latter's request was indeed a joke. But no such luck. Catherine threw the brunette her stern 'I am a mother and know how to deal with naughty girls' - look.

"I thought... I mean in the car, when you said, you know, about punishment... I assumed you were talking about..." Sara stuttered, trying to find the right words and not making a complete fool out of herself.

Catherine snorted. She tried to keep her blank stare, even though her heart melted at the flustered woman in front of her. "_Damn, she's just too cute for words sometimes_", she mused. But right now, she couldn't give in. Sara kissing Sofia had really hurt her. Sure, they had never discussed the 'exclusiveness issue', and yes, Sara obviously had no deeper feelings for Sofia, but still, when Catherine had seen 'her woman' kissing the detective she had felt a physical ache in her heart. In that exact moment she realized that she wanted to be the only woman Sara kissed for the rest of their lives. She knew that Sara felt strongly about her, even though the brunette CSI's past had yet prevented her from telling Catherine the three magic words, her whole behaviour towards Catherine, so full of care, gentleness and respect, even fiery passion from time to time, spoke for itself.

Catherine did not want to appear too vulnerable but she needed Sara to see how deeply her actions could hurt the older woman, and to make it crystal clear that such behaviour was unacceptable if they wanted to pursue their relationship.

"Kidding you?" Catherine finally answered with a dangerous gleam in her eyes, raising her voice a little. "You snogged Sofia not two hours ago, and you ask me if **I** am kidding **you**?"

Sara had the decency to look appropriately ashamed.

"If you remember, I told you about my relationship with Eddie. Yeah, maybe I have trust issues but I won't put up with being cheated on anyore."

Sara opened her mouth to respond, surely Catherine couldn't compare her to that sleazy bastard of an ex-husband, but Catherine cut her off. "Don't you dare to interrupt me right now." Sara shut her mouth, while Cath continued. "Of course you are nothing like Eddie, and it is even somewhat amusing, the shy Sara Sidle convincing the cocky Sofia Curtis, that she's still got her mojo, but you really hurt me today. And you don't seriously expect me to reward you for that by doing some fun kinky stuff in the bedroom?" Sara meekly shook her head. "Good. Now, get to work."

The still very subdued brunette trotted off to the basement while Catherine made herself comfortable on the couch. Three minutes later a loud crash, followed by a muttered curse reached Catherine's ears. She bit her cheek to not burst out laughing, as Sara tried to fit a huge package through the living room door. A few crashs later Sara finally managed to juggle the piece inside. She put it on the floor, breathing heavily.

"So, where to you want me to put the shelf", she panted. Catherine looked up, trying her hardest not to stare at her girlfriend's heaving chest.

"Why don't you put it over there, next to the other one?" Catherine pointed at a spot at the wall that she could see without turning her head.

Worldlessly Sara moved over and started pulling the package apart, sorting all the components of the shelf.

"_Yep, I'm definitely a genius_", the blonde grinned. Not only did she have a perfect view of Sara's firm back and the muscles rippling beneath the shirt, but she also found the perfect punishment. Even though Sara loved taking apart cars, she hated putting up furniture from a certain swedish company, especially because she couldn't use her beloved power tools for that. "_Beside, she's promised me for weeks that she'd put the shelf up, we really need the additional space for all the stuff she brought to the house._"

Catherine laid back, reading a forensic journal and occasionally stealing glances at the working brunette, who quite often swore under her breath, mumbling things like "Ruddy Timmy... No Phil... Shit I can't even remember the stupid name of this stupid thing. Oh right, Biiiiiilly..."

Approximately two hours later a sparkling new shelf stood in the Willow's living room, mostly unharmed, apart from that one board Sara had to remove again because the first time she had put it in, it had been upside down.

"Am I forgiven?", Sara asked very demurely, while stretching her back.

"Hmm", Catherine purred while crawling to the other end of the couch where she grabbed her girlfriends sweaty shirt and pulled her down for a kiss.

It was a sweet kiss at first, shallow, slow and sensual, but when Sara opened her mouth to breathe, Catherine used the opportunity to explore her partners mouth with her tongue. Both women moaned and the kiss became more urgent. Teeth clashed, tongues met and Catherine pulled Sara as close as physical possible, resulting in the brunette toppling over the end of the couch and falling on top of the blonde.

Cath nuzzled Sara's neck inhaling the intoxicating aroma of fresh sweat.

"You are forgiven", she said, giving Sara a short peck on the lips, before turning them over and rising from the couch. "Bedroom?"


End file.
